The progress of semiconductor technologies has often outpaced the progress and evolution of computer architecture. Scaling down the size of semiconductor components allows higher logic densities. At the same time, scaling down the size of semiconductor features introduces new challenges. Such challenges may involve leakage current, power consumption, an inability to increase performance by increasing clock frequencies, and memory bandwidth capabilities that do not keep up with improved logic performance. The limitations of current processing systems are often most apparent in mobile/handheld devices.